Secrets, Secrets
by rndmnrd
Summary: When OWCA creates a new branch for teenage spies, Fireside Girl Troop 46231 catches their eye. Old friends Major Monogram and Eliza Feyersied train the, now older, girls to be some of the best spies in history, under the guise of a summer camp. When a new, surprising villain takes Danville, the girls struggle with test of trust, love, and everything they have come to stand for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I don't have much to say, only that I am rndmnrd and I hope you like my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_4 years since P&F AtSD..._

_Inside Major Monogram's office._

"Carl! Why isn't my phone working!"

"Sir, the phone lines have been down for days. The new training room is causing some problems." The red-headed intern replied without as much as a glance up from his computer.

Major Monogram sighed and placed the phone back into the dock. In a softer voice he asked, "How long 'til it's up and running again?"

Checking his watch and his datebook, Carl turned to face his boss, "Sometime today actually." He swiveled around on his chair to face his boss. "Is there something bothering you sir?" Over the years, the two have become much more open with one another and tell each other nearly everything. Carl could tell when something was plaguing Francis's mind and would always listen when the older man let loose his emotions.

"I've been given orders to create a new branch at OWCA. They want to bring in teenagers to do some of the animals jobs. Make it more 'people friendly' whatever that means." He finished with a chuckle. "I have someone who will most defiantly provide the perfect agents. I simply need to talk to her. Which, is why I need the phone." He finished with a gesture towards the phone. Suddenly, Carl's cell phone began to ring.

Swiftly answering it, Carl began to mutter and begin to write notes onto a notepad on his desk. "Yes. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." With that he hung up the phone and walked to his boss's desk. Picking up the phone, he held it out for Major Monogram. "It's ready sir."

Major Monogram smiled at the young adult and took the phone from his grasp. Typing in a number he hasn't used in years, he held the phone to his ear praying for the person to pick up.

A soft elderly voice resonated through the speaker, "Why, hello Francis. What could I do for you?"

"Hello Eliza. There is something I think you could help me with…"

_One Summer Later..._

_Wide pan of the Tri-State area with a focus on the OWCA. Loud fighting noises evident._

Adyson grunted as she blocked another kick from Ginger. Throwing the other girls leg to the ground, it threw Ginger off balance. Before she could regain it, Adyson gave a swift set of three or four punches which made Ginger hit the mat on the floor. Adyson didn't hesitate to capture the Asian's hands above her head and sit on her legs and chest to keep her in place. A silence hung in the air, only interrupted by the heavy pants of the two girls.

Ginger suddenly squirmed underneath of her and was able to get out a small, "Can't…. Breath….." Adyson gave a laugh to that and made to get up. A hand wrapped itself around her wrist and then, out of nowhere, Adyson was flat against the mat staring stunned up at the taller Asian. Ginger laughed, probably at the stunned expression on her face. "Never let your guard down Ady, you know that."

"Of course I know that," Adyson retorted with an annoyed expression, "I_ taught_ you that! Now get off me." Pushing up on Ginger, Adyson attempted to get off the floor.

Ginger laughed and pushed back, just as hard. "Not a chance." And at that the two friends began to wrestle on the training mats that covered the floor. Angry grunts and gasps soon turned to laughter and it ended with the girls lying beside each other clutching their stomachs.

Their laughter died as they heard the sound of a throat clearing. Looking towards the door, Major Monogram and Madam Feyersied stood beside one another with an amused look on both their faces. Adyson felt her face begin to redden and saw that Ginger's face was also turning an embarrassing shade. "Ladies," Major Monogram's voice was smooth and commanding, "We have a briefing that you need to be present for. Come."

Scrambling to their feet, the girls took their place on either side of their leaders. They walked out of the training room and into a large briefing room. A long rectangular table sat in the middle of the room and there were plush, red chairs around it. All the seats were filled, save the two that were meant for them. Taking their seats, Adyson met the eyes of Milly from across the table. '_What's going on?' _Adyson mouthed. The curly-haired girl simply shrugged and turned to look at Major Monogram and Madam Feyersied.

"You girls have been training so hard for the past few months. I needed to take this time to thank you for everything that you have done." Madam Feyersied gave the girls a soft smile and continued, "I wanted my girls to be the best and now, you very much are. But with being the best comes a lot of responsibility. As the school year begins in a few weeks, you need to keep what you do a secret."

Giving a gesture to Major Monogram, he picked up where she left off, "Being OWCA's best spies in history, since my son, there will be bounties on your heads and villains at every turn. Your most important asset, though, will be your identity. The black masks in front of you," He held on of them up, "are to protect it. Do not think that school will stop the villains from coming after you. You need to be prepared for anything." He paused a moment and gave a small sniffle. "I never thought of myself as anything of an emotional person, but I have to say this." He wiped his eyes and sniffled again, "It has been a true honor to teach and work with you girls."

The girls all awwed at him and stood from their chairs. They ran and enveloped Madam Feyersied and Major Monogram into a huge group hug. Crying, laughing and hugging, no one was ready for the summer to end. And no one was ready for what the school year would bring.

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked chapter 1! Please review and I will see you all soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I realized that I didn't do this last time so I'll do it now, I do not own Phineas and Ferb even though I really really really want to. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Two months into school. At Danville High._

Katie sighed as she dropped into the hard plastic lunch-table seat. Her head fell into her arms and she closed her eyes out of sheer exhaustion. A thump beside her told her that Gretchen was in the seat next to her, most likely in the same position. A lunch tray clattered against the table and Katie raised her head to see who it was.

"Are you two all right?" A light British accent said and Katie sighed in response. Her head fell back onto her arms and she heard Ferb chuckle as she did so. "I'm going to take that as a no."

Katie and Gretchen both began to laugh and soon Gretchen and Ferb were in a conversation about physics or something, and Katie let herself think back about what has happened in the past few years.

A lot of them had grown, but none more than Ferb. The normally quiet and reserved boy grew into a much more outgoing young teen. He was at the top of their class, just behind Baljeet of course, and nearly everyone knew him. And not how they used to. Before high school, Ferb was simply Phineas Flynn's step brother. Now he was known as Ferb Fletcher: the amazing builder, incredible speaker, and wonderfully loyal friend. He was the first picked on any sort of CAD project or physics project. He was more than just Phineas Flynn's step brother. And that made all the difference.

Suddenly, Katie became aware that they were both staring at her, as though waiting for something. Giving the two a confused look, Katie had to ask, "What?"

The two burst into laughter and Gretchen placed a hand on her shoulder, "Katie, we asked if you heard about the upcoming dodgeball tournament. Apparently Buford is recruiting the crew to compete with him."

"No way! I am _not _doing that! Dodgeball is a brutal, barbaric sport that is both horrible to play and to watch! If he thinks he is getting me on that gym floor, he has got another thing coming!" Katie cried in anger. "The crew" referred to the group of them. The Fireside Girls, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet.

Ferb rolled his eyes and said, "Good luck trying to tell him that." Suddenly his eyes locked onto something behind them. Turning in their chairs, Katie and Gretchen tried to find what the Brit had seen.

"What are you looking at Ferb?" Gretchen asked and she turned back to look at him.

"That boy by the lunch line. Big glasses, dark hair, dressed all in black. Have you ever seen him before?"

Katie found who he was looking at and her heart nearly stopped. _Orville von Roddenstein. _She knew who he was but not because she recognized him from the halls. He was recently added to the OWCA's most wanted list. Glancing over at Gretchen, she knew that the other girl knew who he was too. The spy in her screamed at her to grab him now and throw him in prison. But the rational side made her stay in place. Giving Ferb a smile she lied smoothly, "Nope, never seen him. Maybe he's new."

Gretchen jumped on her lie and went with it, "He's not in any of my classes, at least, none that I know of." She gave Ferb a smile as well and turned to sit forward again. "Now a much more pressing matter, are you going to eat those fries?"

* * *

**Tada! Now we have our villain. If you don't know who he is Orville is the son of Rodney who is Doof's evil enemy. Just google him. Other than that, I'm going to go! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I know it's been awhile but here is Chapter 3. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Right after lunch. In the hallways._

"Ginger, we have a mega problem!"

Ginger looked up from her textbook to see Gretchen and Katie approaching her. Furrowing her eyebrows she asked, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Orville von Roddenstein." Gretchen said, glancing around for eavesdroppers.

The book in Ginger's hands snapped shut. The boy's name brought the spy in her to the forefront and she was now far from the Ginger anyone sees at school. "Where? When?"

"Lunch period." Katie was acting like that too. The normally ditzy girl was looking down the hall with calculating eyes and a much more grounded voice. "He was in line for food and Ferb pointed him out. Not sure where he went, but he's here. What does he want with a high school?"

Gretchen went into tech report mode and began to brief them on his M.O. "Orville uses high schools and middle schools to create an army of sorts. He makes friends with someone high up on the social ladder and then begins to control the school. The children and teenagers are more susceptible to his control and follow him easily after that. He needs to be high in power so the first thing he'll do is make friends with the most powerful person in the school." Fear had crept into her eyes and she looked at them worriedly.

"Well who's the most powerful person in school?" Ginger asked, confused. It seemed as though Daniville High was one of the few schools who didn't suffer from popular, controlling cliques.

Gretchen looked down at her shoes before meeting their eyes again. Katie turned away from the halls and looked at her best friend with concern, "Gretchen?"

"Phineas." It came out as a whisper, but they heard it all the same, "Phineas is his target."

* * *

"NO!" Isabella had the exact reaction they had been betting on and Ginger felt guilty that they had to tell her. Isabella and Phineas had been dating for about 3 or 4 months and he had no idea that she was a spy. Let alone the fact that she was their leader. So when she heard he was a target, she had every right to the reaction she had. "He can't be! It had to be someone else! Anyone but

Phineas. We have to stop Orville before he gets to him! We have to! I won't let my boyfriend become victim to that-that _monster. _Especially when he's dating a secret spy! I need to protect him. I need to help him get away-"

"Oh, Isabella," Madam Feyersied's voice was soft, caring and kind, "Everything will be alright. If you can get him here, we can go about basic protection protocols. After that we can wipe him memory and it will be as though nothing happened." She placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Ginger watched Isabella relax and could practically see the gears turning in her head as she made a plan. "Get Phineas here without revealing what I am and then keep him here until we capture one of OWCA's greatest villains." She looked up at the girls around her and smiled, "Piece of cake."

* * *

**There we go! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and leave me your thoughts! I'll see you soon! Bye!**


End file.
